Reef
|place = 12/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 11|days = 18|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = Winner|challenges2 = 3|days2 = 34|votesagainst2 = 6}}Reef is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. He originally competed on ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG'', ''where he finished in 12th place. Profile 'The AmazORG:' So I guess I’m a pretty logical person who can always stay pretty calm, got a sarcastic sense of humor and I think I’m hilarious. My strategic mind is, you know, adequate, and my opinions on Survivor seasons and characters are completely unmatched. ALSO at the bottom of every vote I cast I will write a number that matches up with the letters in the word Dragonslayer that Coach never got to in HvV. That’s reason enough to root for me or pick me as a winner. 'Marshall ORGlands: 'Okay well I'm Reef. Rather straightforward, sarcastic 20 year old bordering on social ineptness and near that limbo point in life where I have a whole lot of nothing going on but soon enough there's gonna actually be responsibility and shit, who has really grown to be quite comfy in the second home this ORG community has provided. While at many points I'm nearly a troll due to my undying need to spew out whatever the most obvious and lazy joke is in any given conversation, the rest of the time I feel I can be fully myself without any fear. Quite nice. I'm back at SurvivORG, and this time... I'm not an idiot. ''The AmazORG In AmazORG, Reef was a member of the Jaburu Tribe, and evaded being a secondary target early in the game to make the merge. He was also a target at the merge vote, receiving 5 votes, but the Jaburu managed to swing over Steve, LSE, and Nifty in order to vote out Nico. However, Reef was a target again at Final 12, and after Adam played a Hidden Immunity Idol, Reef was idoled out 4-8*, finishing in 12th place and becoming the second member of the jury. Voting History Marshall ORGlands In Marshall ORGlands, Reef started out the game on the Ebon Tribe, making bonds with his tribemates and putting in work to win challenges. He swapped to Majuro 2.0, and received one vote at Brian's elimination, but easily made merge. There, he flipped to become part of the majority alliance that would Pagong the minority. Reef had a Hidden Immunity Idol, and during the Final 7 vote T-Bone and the minority wanted to flush it, so he became a target. However, he was able to convince everyone else to stay loyal, and T-Bone was voted out 4-3. At Final 6, he coordinated a vote split on LSE, eliminating her with just two votes cast. Later, at Final 5, he won Individual Immunity, voting out Aids, and at Final 4, he and Bray voted together against Dylan and Pig, sending Reef to Fire-Making against Pig. Reef won handily, sending him to the Final 3. In the Final Immunity Challenge, Bray won. He decided to take Reef over Dylan, as he noted both were threats, but wanted Reef to win more. At Final Tribal Council, Reef's strategic and social game were praised, especially in comparison to runner-up Bray, and he won Marshall ORGlands by a unanimous 7-0 vote. Reef became the third returnee winner of SurvivORG, after Wavey and Adam. He also became the second straight returnee AmazORG winner. He is also the only winner to date of a "0.5" season of the series. Voting History In I'm On My Ninth Life, the Final 4 tribal ended in a 2-2 tie between Pig and Reef, resulting in a fire-making challenge. Reef won the challenge and remained in the game. Trivia * Reef won the awards for Best Move (for orchestrating the final six vote) and Player of the Season at the Marshall ORGlands reunion show. * Reef is the third person to win the game in an unanimous vote, following Blake and Abi. * Reef was the only person to be idoled out of AmazORG. * Reef became the 3rd SurvivORG winner to originally play on AmazORG, after Josh (Castaway) and Adam. ---- Reef | before = Adam | after = David }} Category:Contestants Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:Winners Category:Player of the Season